


two broke students and a (few) cat(s)

by cryptidsoap



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2 (two) anime references, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fictober, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, antagonists to lovers, bc theyre not enemies, oh my god they were roommates, there are cats and its cute, they fight like an old married couple, well more like flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsoap/pseuds/cryptidsoap
Summary: flatmates wonwoo and junhui decide to adopt a cat as some kind of truce, hoping that taking care of the kitten brings them together and helps stop their constant bickering.





	two broke students and a (few) cat(s)

**Author's Note:**

> late. im late  
> i had a shit day i wont get into details but . it was election day in my country and theres a high chance of an actual fascist winning and im scared and cried all day but i managed to finish this!! and its fluffy and happy so pls enjoy~
> 
> oh and the prompt was “kittens” (i skipped day 6 oops)

Junhui and Wonwoo didn’t hate each other. They really didn’t.

 

For example, if you asked Junhui, he would describe Wonwoo as a very smart and creative person, with a great taste in movies. And if you asked Wonwoo, he would say Junhui was a very caring and dedicated individual, with very elegant fashion sense.

 

The thing is: they couldn't function together. They were flatmates, and all they did was fight. Junhui would complain about how Wonwoo never washed the dishes properly, leaving always a little grease on the plates and cutlery. Wonwoo, on the other hand, hated how Junhui always left his clothes and belongings all over the apartment, socks on top of the shelves and glasses on the kitchen counter.

 

There wasn't a day they didn't bicker about something. That time, the argument was about dinner.

 

“You know I _hate_ cooked vegetables.” Wonwoo said, looking at his salad plate with a frown. “These carrots taste like death.”

 

“Make your own salad, then.” Junhui shot back. “I'm not eating my carrots raw. That's disgusting.”

 

“You could have made a cooked salad for you and a fresh one for me.”

 

“I'm not your maid.”

 

“But you were in charge of cooking tonight.”

 

“Exactly. I'm in charge, so I do what I want. Either suck it up and eat this, make your own salad or don't eat anything.”

 

“You're insufferable.”

 

“You're a pain in the ass.”

 

“You make me want to jump out of our window, sometimes, you know that?”

 

“Boo-hoo, poor baby.”

 

“You're impossible. I hate rooming with you. I can't wait to move out.”

 

“Then do it! I can't stand your ugly face either.”

 

Wonwoo stood up from his chair and left the kitchen stomping his feet. He plopped down on the couch, turned on the tv and crossed his arms, fuming, not really paying attention to whatever show was on screen. How could Junhui and him be so incompatible? Whose idea it was to make them live together? Honestly, it was a miracle they still haven’t killed each other.

 

It wasn’t even a mutual hatred; they were sure if they were somewhat distant friends, seeing each other, like, once a week, they wouldn’t fight and argue like they did while being flatmates. Something about coexisting with Junhui just seemed impractical.

 

He heard some noises coming from the kitchen and, a few minutes later, Junhui approached him with a bowl of fresh ramen and a fork. Wonwoo took it and started eating, while Junhui sat by his side on the couch and hugged a pillow to his chest.

 

“I made this so you wouldn’t starve.” the older said in a small voice. “I was a jerk, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s ok. I shouldn’t have lashed out at you as well. We were both wrong.”

 

“I don’t think your face is ugly either. And, uh, please don’t jump from our window.”

 

Wonwoo chuckled. “I won’t.”

 

A few moments passed, the only sounds being the TV and ramen being gleefully slurped. Junhui sighed and ran a hand across his face.

 

“We need some kind of truce. It’s not healthy for us to live like that. I know you have the full conscience that I don’t hate you or dislike you in the slightest, but living together has become a nightmare. Sorry, we just… don’t function.”

 

“I agree with you. I think we would be good friends if we didn’t share this apartment.”

 

“But we need to get past this. All this fighting and stress is exhausting for me, I’m sure it is the same for you.”

 

“You’re right. I hate fighting with you, but I can’t help it. It just…”

 

“It just happens. And then we both say things we don’t mean.”

 

“Yeah. We need to resolve this. It’s not working.”

 

“We need something that can bring us together. Something to take care of together, perhaps?”

 

“A plant?”

 

“Maybe. I’m not sure. I think it wouldn’t help.”

 

Wonwoo put his now empty bowl on the coffee table. “Do you like cats?”

 

“I _love_ cats.” it really did seem like it — Junhui’s eyes lit up at the mention of felines. “Why? Don’t tell me-“

 

“We should adopt a cat.”

 

“I don't think it would work…”

 

“C'mon, what better thing to bring us together than a cute little kitten?” Wonwoo knocked their shoulders together. “We’ll join forces taking care of it!”

 

“And will that be enough to end our neverending feud?”

 

“You love cats, I love cats… Let's just hope.” he turned to Junhui. “So?”

 

Junhui sighed. “Let's adopt a kitten.”

 

-•-

 

They came home the next day with a black shorthair and an adoption certificate.

 

“Welcome to your new home, cutie.” Wonwoo said, opening the cat carrier and leaving the kitten to explore. It seemed a little wary at first, taking tentative steps, poking the couch with it’s tiny paws. Then, realization came down on him. “Oh. We need to buy cat toys. And a litter box. And food. And other things. “Oh my God, we’re ruined.”

 

“We’ll manage.” Junhui smiled, admiring the exploring kitten. “We need to name him!”

 

“Do you want to name him?”

 

“If that’s fine with you…”

 

“Are we agreeing on something?” Junhui made a surprised face. “Wow, the cat is already working it’s miracle…”

 

Wonwoo chuckled.

 

“Alright, I’ll name you.” the older said, picking up the kitten and looking into his eyes. “You shall be named… Kaya.”

 

“Kaya?”

 

“Yeah. It’s japanese. I saw it in an anime.”

 

“It’s cute. Suits him.” Wonwoo scratched the cat’s ears. “Welcome to the family, Kaya.”

 

“Family?” Junhui raised an eyebrow. “Already?”

 

The younger’s ears turned pink from embarrassment. “Sometimes a family can be two broke students and a cat. This isn’t going to work if we don’t commit to it.” he took the cat from Junhui and cradled it in his arms. “So we might as well be a family.”

 

“That’s… A very adorable train of thought.” the older smiled. “Family it is, then.”

 

Wonwoo put Kaya down and they watched as the kitten continued to explore the apartment. When he made a motion to sink his claws on the foot of the kitchen table, Junhui ran to stop him, yelling a string of “no”’s. He came back with the cat in his arms, talking to him.

 

“Bad kitty. You can’t ruin our furniture. That’s bad. Don’t be evil like Wonwoo.” he turned to his flatmate. “We _really_ need to buy supplies.”

 

“We do. We can go now, if that’s okay?”

 

“Sure. I’ll get the carrier.” Junhui handed Kaya to the younger.

 

“Also, why am I the evil one?”

 

The older just laughed.

 

-•-

 

“I think we went a little overboard.”

 

Wonwoo and Junhui stared at the multitude of cat toys scattered on their living room floor, Kaya inspecting all of them one by one.

 

“At least he won’t be bored, right?” Wonwoo said, shrugging.

 

“We won’t be able to pay for all this.”

 

“Chill, we’ll figure it out.”

 

“You’re _way_ too invested in this.”

 

“Shut up.” he elbowed Junhui lightly. “Look at him. He’s so cute.”

 

Kaya was, indeed, an adorable cat. He was currently playing with a leaf-shaped teaser, swatting his paws at the toy.

 

“He is.” Junhui smiled. “You know, I have a good feeling about this.”

 

Wonwoo turned to look at him, noticing for the first time the moles dotting his face.

 

“So have I.”

 

-•-

 

Their first big fight after adopting Kaya happens three days later.

 

“I can’t cancel this appointment. My glasses broke, I need a new prescription.”

 

“Well, _I_ can’t miss this class, it’s the last one before my test!”

 

“Junhui, I literally cannot see. It’s an urgent matter.”

 

“Stay at home, then! I have some doubts about the test, I need to go to class or I’ll fail. I can’t stay and look after Kaya while you go to the optometrist.”

 

“Why can’t we leave him here? Cats can be well on their own for a while.”

 

“He’s a _baby_! We can’t leave him alone!”

 

“It’s just a few hours!”

 

“If it’s just a few hours you can postpone your appointment!”

 

“You’re insufferable!”

 

“Well, you’re a self-centered piece of-“

 

A little _meow_ cut him off. They both turned their heads to look at Kaya, who was in front of his food bowl. Taking a closer look, the bowl was empty — they had forgotten to refill it.

 

“You forgot to refill-“

 

“No, _you_ forgot-“

 

 _Meow_.

 

Wonwoo sighed. “It doesn’t matter. Can you refill it while I reschedule my appointment?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Thank you. And I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. You were right.”

 

“I shouldn’t have called you that. You’re not selfish. Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

Junhui put his hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before heading to the cupboard to fetch Kaya’s food. As he filled the bowl, he talked to the kitten.

 

“I think you’re really working miracles, Kaya.” he petted the cat’s head. “What kind of magic do you have, huh?”

 

From the living room, Wonwoo watched the exchange with a fond smile on his face.

 

-•-

 

Two months later, they decide to adopt another cat.

 

Not for truce reasons, no; their fights have been less and less frequent after adopting Kaya. But one time Junhui was watching him play by himself and said:

 

“I think our Kaya is lonely. He needs a friend.”

 

“Junhui, no. We can’t provide for two cats.”

 

“Please?” he pouted. It took a lot of self-control not to give in.

 

“Nope. Not happening.”

 

Junhui then decided to bring in the big guns, that being: Kaya’s big yellow eyes. He knew Wonwoo thought they were the cutest thing ever, round and adorable, like they were perpetually asking for an ear scratch. The older picked up the cat and brought him closer to Wonwoo’s face.

 

“Pleeeease. Look at how lonely he looks. Look at his eyes.”

 

“Junhui.”

 

Kaya meowed, and Junhui beamed.

 

“See? I know you don’t speak cat, but he’s saying ‘I want a friend!’”

 

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes. “You’re really something else, aren’t you.”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

The younger sighed in defeat. “We can go to the shelter tomorrow.”

 

Nothing prepared him for the loud and sloppy kiss Junhui planted on his cheek.

 

-•-

 

The new addition to the family is an orange tabby called Murakami. Wonwoo named it this time, continuing the japanese name tradition and naming it after one of his favorite authors. Junhui complained the name was too long, and proceeded to call him “Mura”.

 

Murakami and Kaya got along pretty well; the black cat seemed happy with his new friend. Mura was a little shy at first, scared to touch the toys, but soon was happily playing along with Kaya.

 

“I think I’m going to cry.” Junhui said, looking at the kittens.

 

“Why?”

 

“They're so cute. I’m tearing up.”

 

“Oh my God, you big baby Don’t cry.” Wonwoo absentmindedly put his hand on the small of Junhui’s back, coming closer to him. If the older was bothered by it, he didn’t show.

 

“I can’t help it. Cute things warm my heart and I get emotional.”

 

Wonwoo shook his head lightly, a smile gracing his lips. “You’re unbelievable.”

 

“In a good way or bad way?”

 

The younger's hand left Junhui’s back to rest on his shoulder and pat it affectionately.

 

“Good.”

 

-•-

 

On a Friday night, Junhui got home later than usual. He was working extra hours on his part-time job as a waiter that day, and it was past midnight when he turned the doorknob to enter his apartment. He was welcomed by Kaya, who immediately rubbed his head against Junhui’s shins.

 

“Hey, baby, hello.” he greeted, smiling. “Where’s Mura?”

 

Kaya led him to the couch, where a sleeping Wonwoo was laying his head on the arm cushions and cuddling an equally sleeping Murakami. His face looked so blissful like that — delicate thin glasses still on his face, meaning he didn’t plan to fall asleep on the couch, silky hair framing his peaceful features, porcelain skin unbothered by any worry-induced wrinkles, slightly parted lips that looked so, so soft-

 

_Wait. Where the hell is this going?_

 

Junhui decided to wake him up by shaking his shoulder lightly. It took a few tries for him to finally stir awake, blinking and cutely rubbing his eyes.

 

“Junnie?” Wonwoo asked, voice rough from sleep. Junhui’s heart didn’t skip a beat.

 

(It skipped two — that nickname made his cheeks go pink.)

 

“The one and only.” the older chuckled.

 

“Oh, I’m glad you’re here. What time is it?”

 

“Past midnight. I think it’s a quarter to one, maybe less.”

 

“Where were you?”

 

“Working extra.” he shrugged. “It’s a 24-hour diner, so I extended my hours today.”

 

“Oh, I see. I was worried.”

 

Junhui’s eyes widened. “Were you waiting for me to come home? That’s why you fell asleep on the couch?”

 

“Yes…?”

 

“Oh. Shit, I’m sorry, I should’ve warned you. I’m so sorry. I thought you wouldn’t have cared, or something.”

 

“Don’t say that. We’re past our bickering times. And even when we bickered, I never hated you.”

 

“Sorry. I know you care. And I care about you, too.”

 

Wonwoo smiled, that — particularly rare — smile that made his nose scrunch up. “Thanks.”

 

And that’s why I’m kicking you out of this couch. Go to bed, silly.”

 

The younger yawned. “I will. But first, I need to kiss he kittens goodnight.” he picked up Kaya, who was on the floor, and placed a tiny kiss on his head. He did the same to Murakami, who had been woken up along with him.

 

Surprisingly, he did the same to Junhui, soft lips touching the Chinese’s forehead before heading to his own room.

 

Junhui stared at the cats, dumbfounded.

 

“Kaya. Mura. I think I might be a little in love.”

 

-•-

 

It happens a few weeks later.

 

Wonwoo was working on a translation (from where he earns his money — being a polyglot since his early teens had to be of use at some point of his adult life), sprawled on the living room couch, the TV working as background noise. Junhui was sitting by his side, also working on something; an essay for his Fundaments Of Contemporary Dance class.

 

“I’m hungry.” he said. “I’ll go make a sandwich. Do you want something?”

 

“Make one for me too, please. And, uh, if there’s still some of that cake left…”

 

Junhui nodded and stood up, heading to the kitchen. Kaya jumped from the floor to the cushion where the older was previously seated, and one of Wonwoo’s hands immediately found the cat’s fur and started petting it. Junhui came back after a few minutes, two big plates in hand, one with two sandwiches and the other with a piece of cake and a sliced apple.

 

“Health freak.” Wonwoo snickered.

 

“Not all of us have fast metabolism.”

 

“Shut up, you’re a _dancer._ Everything bad you eat automatically leaves your body when you touch that ballet bar.”

 

“I can’t even begin to explain how wrong this statement is.”

 

They ate in silence, occasionally typing something on their respective laptops between bites of their food. When they were finished, they crumples their napkins, put them on the plate and resumed their work.

 

“I’m exhausted.” Junhui said, after a few minutes.

 

“Me too.” Wonwoo turned to face his flatmate. “Do you want to call it a day?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t think I can get anything done anymore.”

 

“Same. I’m drained.” he noticed something, and chuckled, pointing to Junhui’s mouth. “You’ve got a little something… I think it’s ketchup. Here, let me-“

 

Wonwoo cradled Junhui’s face with one hand while the other wiped the little ketchup drop on the corner of his lips. He only noticed what exactly he was doing after seeing the older stare at him with big doe eyes filled with confusion.

 

“Uh, I… I’m…” he hadn’t dropped the hand that was holding the other’s face. “I’m sorr-“

 

“If you’re gonna do something”, Junhui interrupted, voice barely a whisper. “Do it now.”

 

Wonwoo gulped, eyes betraying him and wandering to stare at Junhui’s lips. His perfectly drawn lips, adorned with moles on top of his cupid’s bow. He blinked, and, before he could register, he was leaning in and capturing those lips with his own.

 

Junhui sighed and smiled against the kiss, one hand closing his laptop and the other coming to rest on Wonwoo’s shoulder. They pulled apart, and the younger immediately chased Junhui’s lips again, hands coming to hold his waist. They separated again, this time to put their laptops on the coffee table so they could kiss more comfortably without the risk of dropping the devices. Junhui’s arms were wrapped around Wonwoo’s neck, one hand caressing his hair. Despite all the touching, their kisses weren’t heated. They were full of a feeling of finally, _finally_ getting to kiss one another after so much time not listening to their hearts, but that didn’t led to a hot make-out session; more like a lazy, soft kissing marathon.

 

They could’ve kept kissing for hours if a little _meow_ hadn’t stopped them. They looked at Murakami, who was standing right beside his food bowl, looking at them like he was saying _“can somebody please pay attention to me?”_.

 

“You’re amazing and I like you a lot.” Wonwoo confessed, staring at Junhui adoringly.”But we need to feed the cats.”

 

“I fed them last time.” Junhui stole a peck from the younger’s lips. “It’s your turn.” another peck. “Also, I like you a lot too.”

 

Wonwoo pulled him in for another kiss before getting up from the couch and going to feed the cats. Junhui buried his red face on a throw pillow, unable to register how perfect the situation was.

 

“Cats are miraculous.”

 

-•-

 

One year after they start dating, they decide to adopt another cat. It’s a white cat with caramel patches in his fur, and they bicker about what’s going to be the name.

 

A mutual friend, Soonyoung, ends the argument by claiming naming rights and naming the cat Naruto. Both Junhui and Wonwoo exude him from his aux cord privileges.

 

In the end, a family ends up being two broke students and a few cats. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo!!!!! hope u liked this mushy mess pls let me know if you did!! feedback keeps me motivated also look foward to day 8 i might be late again but im def posting it and i Love what i have written so far <3 keep smiling bubs ily


End file.
